Sweet
by Risa Kirkland Cavallone
Summary: Aku tidak menyangka dia lebih manis di banding Arthur…


Rated: M

Pair: Silahkan tebak sendiri#plak

Disclaimer: punya 'mbah' Hidakaz Himaruya. Tapi ceritanya punya saya sambil mikir kapan Hetalia punya saya #dilemparkejurang, Readers: jangan mimpi kamu*

Warning: OC, YAOI, Human Name Used, Gakuen Hetalia Style, Humor (dikit), Lemon/lime (yang enggak suka harap tekan tombol back), juga One-shoot kepanjangan, dll (saya males sebutin saking banyaknya).

Summary: Aku tidak menyangka dia lebih manis di banding Arthur…

Sweet

Scotland P.O.V

Willie dia adikku yang ketiga setelah Irene, Eire dan Arthur, adalah adikku yang terakhir. Entah mengapa sekarang aku terus kepikiran tentang dirinya, adikku yang terakhir-Arthur- sebetulnya lebih manis di banding dirinya akan tetapi sekarang sepertinya keadaan itu berbalik. Sekarang aku merasa dia lebih manis di banding Arthur, Irene, atau Eire. Sikapnya yang dingin tapi bermulut pedas, rambutnya yang _blonde _seperti Arthur. Dan tubuhnya yang kadang menggoda iman para seme. Oke, lupakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Memikirkan itu serasa aku ingin sekali menjamah tubuhnya itu. Ahhh…apa yang ku pikirkan aku tidak mungkin menjamah adikku sendiri, lagi pula aku bukan incest. Tapi bukankah si Arthur sering dijamah oleh si Alfred- yang merupakan mantan koloninya-sekaligus adik angkatnya. Yahh… walaupun tidak terlalu incest, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatku gila…

Scotland P.O.V end

"….tt…."

"….cott…."

"SCOTTTT…." teriak Willie yang sedari tadi memanggil kakaknya –Scott- tidak disahut oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Ada apa sih? Manggil orang enggak usah pakai teriak segala." Jawab Scott kesal karena telinganya hampir dibuat tuli oleh adiknya.

"Gimana enggak teriak? kau dipanggil tidak menyahut hingga aku harus teriak. Sekarang jangan diam saja, ayo cepat nanti terlambat sekolah. Aku tidak mau terlambat masuk sekolah hanya karena kau melamun, dasar kau jadi aneh." jelas Willie panjang lebar. Selanjutnya dia keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan Scott.

'_Ya aku memang aneh. Aku menjadi aneh karena kau.' _ucap Scott dalam hati.

Hetalia Gakuen…

"Hei…Willie kelihatannya kau murung hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Andhita murid dari Negara Indonesia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kepikiran terus dengan Scott karena belakangan ini dia melamun terus." jawab Willie yang masih terlihat murung.

"Scott? Maksudmu kakakmu? Wahhh… ternyata kau ada ya khawatirnya dengan kakakmu." ucap Andhita dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku khawatir terhadap kakakku sendiri." jawab Willie dengan nada setengah kesal.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya sebagai adik ke kakaknya atau kau suka dengan kakakmu itu?" tanya Andhita dengan senyum misterius.

"A-apa maksudmu tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai kakakku sendiri?" tanya Willie sedikit blushing, tapi dengan cepat dia merubah mukanya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Andhita. Akan tetapi sepertinya Andhita lebih peka, dia bisa melihat wajah memerah Willie meski sebentar.

"Ya sudah… tapi semoga berhasil." ucap Andhita sedikit misterius yang sekarang sedang berlari menuju pacarnya, Kiku Honda. Dan meninggalkan Willie yang terbengong-bengong dengan ucapan Andhita.

'_Aku menyukai Scott? Yang benar saja'_ batin Willie.

Di kantin sekolah…

"Hei Scott kau lihat Willie tidak? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi." tanya Eire.

"Tidak." jawab Scott singkat.

Tidak berapa lama berselang muncullah Irene yang membawa makanan untuk mereka berempat-termasuk Willie-.

"Hei, dimana Willie?" tanya Irene.

"Tidak tahu. Scott juga tidak tahu dimana Willie." jawab Eire yang memulai memakan makanannya.

'_Kemana anak itu. Tumben-tumbennya dia tidak datang ke kesini.' _batin Scott sedikit khawatir. Akhirnya Scott memutuskan untuk mencari Willie.

"Kau-much-mau-much-kemana–much-Scott-much-?" tanya Eire yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Hei…Eire jangan bicara sambil makan." tegur Irene memperingatkan Eire supaya tidak ketularan(?) Alfred.

Scott tidak memperdulikan kedua adik yang bodoh-coret, yang sedang bertengkar.

Scott mencari Willie kesana kemari dari ruang UKS sampai lubang tikus(?). Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Scott menemukan Willie di perpustakaan, kelihatannya dia sedang kesusahan untuk mengambil buku di rak buku yang paling atas. Yahh... diantara ketiga kakaknya dia bisa di bilang pendek. Akhirnya Scott memutuskan untuk membantu Willie.

'_Ughh… nih buku tinggi banget sih. Cepatlah aku mau makan siang nih. Pasti sekarang sedang ditunggu oleh Scott, Irene dan Eire.' _batin Willie sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengambil buku yang tidak tercapai oleh Willie. Willie terkejut karena ada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba mengambil buku yang sejak tadi di incar(?)nya. Sewaktu mau berterima kasih alangkah terkejutnya Willie ternyata yang menolongnya adalah Scott.

"S-Scott? Nga-ngapain kamu ada disini? Bukannya kau sedang makan siang dengan Irene dan Eire." tanya Willie yang masih sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja karena disuruh oleh Irene untuk mencarimu, kalau bukan disuruh aku tidak akan mencarimu." jawab Scott bohong.

'_Ohh... karena disuruh Irene. Tunggu kenapa aku jadi sedih begini?' _ batin Willie entah harus senang atau sedih.

"Hei… cepatlah selesaikan kerjaanmu dan kita makan siang, aku tidak mau makan siangku terlambat CUMA karena kau." ucap Scott dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Iya, baiklah. Dasar cerewet." balas Willie tidak mau kalah.

"Huh…ya sudah." ucap Scott meninggalkan Willie sendirian di perpustakaan.

Setelah pulang sekolah, di kediaman Kirkland.

"Hoaammhhh.. akhirnya selesai juga pr-nya sekarang tidur aja ah." gumam Scott sambil menuju ke tempat tidur.

Setelah tidur beberapa menit Scott mulai bermimpi aneh.

A/N: perhatian ini cuma mimpi Scott saja.

"Ah…ahhh…Sco-Scott…aaaaahhhhhnnnnn" desah Willie.

"…"

"Hahh…Scottt..se-sepertinya ak-aku mau nnnnnhhhh…hahhh….aaahhnnn." desahan Willie semakin tidak karuan.

"AAAHHHHH! SCOOTTTTT!"

Scott terbangun dari mimpi anehnya itu, dia memeriksa keadaannya yang tampaknya baik-baik saja kecuali bagian celananya yang basah. Scott memutuskan ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan celananya yang basah. Setelah ke luar dari kamar mandi Scott melihat langit sudah mulai gelap dan Willie belum juga kembali. Scott berencana mencari keluar rumah untuk menenangkan pikirannya akibat mimpinya tadi. Scott mulai berjalan dan melewati kamarnya Irene, tapi sewaktu melewati kamarnya Irene, Scott mendengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar Irene. Scott memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar dari luar, dan Scott mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

"…hhhhhnnnnn…sa-sakit…I-Ire-Irene…pe-pelan-pelan….aaaaahhhhhnnnn" desah Eire.

'_Itu tadi suaranya Eire, dan dia bilang 'Irene'. Tunggu jangan-jangan mereka…AKHH sudahlah aku mau keluar dan mendinginkan kepalaku ini.'_ batin Scott sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar rumah dan tinggalkan kedua adiknya yang sedang melakukan 'itu'.

'_Cih… sial. Aku terlambat pulang ke rumah gara-gara pak guru Germania itu enggak tanggung-tangung memberikan hukuman.'_ gerutu Willie dalam hati. Di tengah jalan Willie bertemu 4 orang berandalan, dan Willie tahu kalau dirinya akan di serang keempat berandal itu. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasuki Willie hingga dia nekad untuk berjalan melewati 4 orang berandalan itu. Dan tentu saja, keempat berandal itu tidak terima dan mereka mencoba menghadang Willie.

"Hei.. coba lihat. Ternyata ada orang **sok** berani yang memasuki wilayah kita." ujar seorang berandal yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari 'gank'-nya. Mereka hanya tertawa mengikuti ketuanya itu.

"Ini bukanlah wilayahmu. Memangnya sejak kapan ini menjadi wilayah kalian, heh?" balas Willie dengan kata-kata kejam dan dingin.

Merasa tidak terima dihina oleh Willie, ketua gank itu melancarkan pukulan tapi dengan mudah Willie menangkis serangan itu dan membalas pukulan hingga ketua gank itu tersungkur dan pingsan. Sementara anak buah yang lain tidak terima dengan kelakuan Willie terhadap ketua mereka, mereka bertiga melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi. Willie yang seharusnya bisa menghindar menjadi kewalahan karena serangan bertubi-tubi tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka mengambil pisau lipat yang ada di balik baju mereka dan mulai menyerang Willie dengan pisau. Willie yang sudah kelelahan pada beberapa saat kehilangan keseimbangan, hal itu di manfaatkan mereka bertiga untuk memojokkan Willie, dan salah satu diantara mereka mengarahkan pisau ke Willie dan pisau tersebut mengenai bahu willie.

"ARRGGHH…" Willie mengerang kesakitan saat pisau tersebut mengenai bahunya. Melihat Willie yang (sepertinya) pasrah, mereka bersiap melancarkan serangan ke Willie. Willie yang sudah terpojok hanya bisa memejamkan mata berharap keajaiban datang. Keajaiban memang datang, Willie yang masih memejamkan mata mendengar para berandalan itu berteriak. Karena penasaran Willie membuka matanya, Willie terkejut karena yang menolongnya adalah…. Scott.

"S-Scott." Willie tergagap karena terkejut.

"Ya..ini aku, memang siapa lagi? Irene? Dari tadi aku mencarimu." ujar Scott sambil merokok.

"Ohh…begitu. Tunggu dulu Scott sejak kapan kau merokok?" tanya Willie sedikit heran.

"Sejak setahun yang lalu untuk menghilangkan Stress. Memang kenapa?" tanya Scott yang masih menghisap rokok.

"Tidak. Heran saja. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu mencariku? Terus kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku ada di sini dan ––hmmp"

Omongan Willie terhenti karena bibirnya terbungkam oleh bibirnya...Scott. Scott menyudahi ciuman singkatnya dan menatap wajah Willie yang memerah.

'_Manis'_ batin Scott.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Memangnya ini ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Scott.

"Te-tentu saja ini ciuman pertamaku." ujar Willie dengan mata memerah karena menahan air mata.

"Ternyata kau lebih cengeng daripada Arthur rupanya. Baiklah sekarang ikut aku ke rumah supaya aku bisa mengobatimu dan BERHENTILAH menangis." teriak Scott sambil meninggalkan Willie.

"Iya iya aku akan berhenti menangis dan JANGAN meneriakiku seperti itu." teriak Willie tidak mau kalah sambil mengejar Scott. Scott hanya tersenyum kecil karena adiknya kembali seperti semula.

Di kamar Scott.

"Oh iya. Kemana Irene dan Eire? Bukankah sekarang sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam?" tanya Willie tidak melihat kedua kakaknya karena langsung diseret oleh Scott ke kamarnya.

"Mereka berdua sedang ada 'urusan' di kamar Irene. Kalau kau mau makan, ini aku sudah membeli makanan untuk kita berdua. Dan juga kalau kau bertanya 'urusan' apa yang mereka lakukan, aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Scott sambil menyodorkan makanan ke Willie.

Willie diam saja karena semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab oleh Scott. Willie makan dalam keheningan karena Scott pergi untuk mengambil obat. Sewaktu makan Willie mendengar suara desahan dari kamar Irene.

'_Kok ada suara desahan dari kamar kak Irene. Kalau tidak salah tadi Scott bilang kak Eire dan Kak Irene ada urusan dikamar. Memangnya ada apa sih?'_ banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Willie, tetapi dia diam saja karena Scott sudah masuk ke kamar.

"Hei..Scott. kak Irene dan kak Eire sedang melakukan apa sih? Aku mendengar suara desahan di kamar kak Irene." tanya Willie yang penasaran sejak tadi.

Scott tidak menjawab, Willie yang sudah tidak sabaran menarik bahu Scott agar menghadap ke arahnya. Scott hanya menghela napas menghadapi ketidak sabaran adiknya.

"Akan Aku beri tahu nanti, sekarang lepas bajumu supaya aku bisa mengobati lukamu." jawab Scott. Willie hanya mengangguk setuju, matanya terlihat sedikit berbinar(?) karena tidak sabar sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan dua kakaknya tersebut. Scott menghela napas (lagi) atas kepolosan-atau kebodohan- adiknya tersebut.

Selesai mengobati luka Willie, Scott mengambil kemeja di lemari bajunya dan melemparkannya kepada Willie. Willie menerimanya dan membuka bajunya untuk mengganti bajunya yang robek dan ada bercak darahnya akibat hantaman pisau berandalan tadi. Scott hanya diam memperhatikan tubuh adiknya, wajahnya bersemu merah apalagi sewaktu tahu kemejanya kebesaran dan kepolosan Willie membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin memerah. Willie yang sejak tadi merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Scott dan melihat wajah Scott memerah.

"Kau kenapa Scott, tidak enak badan? Wajahmu memerah tuh?" tanya Willie sedikit khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Scott mempunyai ide untuk sedikit mengerjai Willie.

"Hei Willie, kau tadi mu tahu kan apa yang dilakukan Irene dan Eire?" tanya Scott.

Willie yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menyambut antusias. Scott berjalan kearah Willie dan duduk dikasur sebelah Willie. Dan tiba-tiba Scott mencium Willie, Willie terbelalak tidak percaya, dia ingin menghentikan aksi Scott tapi tidak berdaya seakan dia ingin sekali di sentuh oleh Scott.

"….Uhhmmm…." desah Willie di sela-sela ciuman. Scott yang mendengarnya merasa makin terangsang. Scott menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kemeja Willie dan meraba perutnya. Willie tersentak dan tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka. Kesempatan ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh Scott. Lidah Scott memasuki mulut Willie, lidah Willie kelu tidak bisa membalas lidah Scott, Willie hanya pasrah lidah Scott makin mendominasinya. Scott mulai menidurkan Willie dikasurnya, tangannya yang menganggur mulai membuka satu-persatu kemeja yang dikenakan Willie.

Scott belum menyudahi ciumannya padahal wajah Willie semakin memerah karena kehabisan napas. Setelah beberapa lama, Scott menyudahi ciumannya dan melihat wajah Willie yang memerah karena kehabisan napas. Mau tidak mau Scott hanya tersenyum melihat Willie terengah-engah.

"…ap-apa…hhh…ma-maksud…..hhhhh….semua ini?" Tanya Willie terengah-engah.

"Katanya kau mau tahu Irene dan Eire sedang melakukan apa kan? Maka inilah yang mereka lakukan." Scott menjilat leher Willie.

"…Ahhhnnnn…hnnn.." erang Willie karena terkena titik tersensitif di lehernya.

Scott satu-persatu melucuti pakaiannya. Willie sempat terkagum dengan badan Scott yang six-pack.

"Kenapa? Kau kagum, eh?"

Muka Willie semakin memerah dan Scott memulai aksinya yang terhentikan tadi. Scott menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit leher Willie. Hingga akhirnya jadilah kiss mark yang menandakan Willie hanya untuk dirinya, Scott Kirkland. Tidak cukup hanya dengan satu kiss mark, Scott mulai lagi hingga buat beberapa. Willie hanya mendesah dan mengerang tidak karuan. Scott terus membuat kiss mark hingga sampai di bagian dada. Tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi Scott mulai mengigit _nipple_ Willie.

"A-aaaaahhhhnnnn….." erang Willie karena Scott menggigit _nipple_-nya terlalu keras.

Scott tidak peduli, dia masih saja asyik menghisap _nipple_ Willie. Tangannya memilin _nipple_ yang satunya, sementara yang satunya lagi mulai menyentuh 'barang' milik Willie. Willie tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya sudah lemas. Secara perlahan Scott membuka celana dan boxer Willie. Terlihatlah 'barang' milik Willie yang sedari tadi menegang, Scott berhenti memainkan _nipple_ Willie, dia mulai menjilati perut Willie dan sampailah pada 'barang' Willie yang mengeras. Scot mulai menjilati benda Willie dari ujung hingga mengulum benda Willie. Willie semakin mengerang, dia sudah tidak tahan ingin klimaks.

"S-Scott….hhhh….minggirlah….a-aku ingin-Ahhhh"

Terlambat, karena Willie sudah kllimaks di dalam mulut Scott. Willie terengah-engah, berharap Scott tidak menghajarnya. Tetapi dugaannya salah karena Scott langsung menelan cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik.

"Cairan-mu manis sekali, seperti yang punya." ujar Scott menggombal.

"Jangan gombal kamu, sekarang lepaskan aku." hardik Willie kasar.

"Wah…wah… rupanya kau kesal, heh? Kalau begitu aku harus menghukummu." kata Scott sambil menyeriangi.

"Maksud––ARRGGGHHH" teriak Willie kesakitan karena Scott memegang barangnya dengan kencang dan kasar.

Karena masih menahan sakit, Willie tidak menyadari jari-jari Scott yang memasuki 'lubang'-nya Willie. Willie yang saat itu juga menyadari ada yang aneh dengan 'lubang' miliknya langsung mengerti setelah melihat tangan Scott memasuki 'lubang'-nya. Willie mengerang keras sekali, bagaimana enggak, kelima jari Scott memasuki 'lubang' Willie yang kecil dan sempit. Jari Scott yang masih terus di 'lubang' Willie melakukan gerakan zig-zag dan menggunting, sampai tiba-tiba Willie menggelinjang nikmat. Scott mengerti karena dia telah menemukan 'prostat'-nya Willie. Scott melepas semua jarinya dan melihat Willie yang menangis karena menahan sakit, Scott menjadi iba dan mulai menciuminya lembut. Willie larut dalam dalam ciuman lembut Scott dan membalasnya, lidah mereka bertautan sampai pada akhirnya Scott menyudahi ciumannya.

Scott mulai membuka celananya dan dia pun membuka lebar kaki Willie. Willie yang penasaran apa yang mau dilakukan Scott, hanya bisa membelalak kaget melihat barang Scott yang lebih besar mau memasuki lubang-nya yang kecil. Lima jarinya saja sudah sakit apalagi dengan barang-nya yang lebih besar. Pikir Willie ketakutan. Scott yang melihat Willie ketakutan hanya tersenyum, dan barang-nya mulai memasuki lubang Willie. Pertama-tama dari kepala hingga Scott menyentakkan seluruh barang-nya kedalam lubang Willie. Scott langsung membungkam teriakan Willie dengan ciuman lembutnya lagi. Perlahan-lahan Scott mulai menggerakkan barangnya, tapi semakin lama semakin cepat. Willie yang semula merasa kesakitan mulai menikmatinya, juga karena darah dari lubang Willie memuluskan gerakan Scott.

"Heh, ada darah dari lubang-mu. Ternyata aku ya yang pertama kali mengambil keperawananmu(?)." kata Scott senang(?)

Willie tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali mengerang dan mendesah, dia sudah capek dengan semua perbuatan Scott. Padahal sudah 15 menit mereka melakukan itu tetapi Scott belum juga klimaks. Sementara Willie? Dia sudah 3 kali klimaks. Setelah beberapa saat Willie merasa akan klimaks lagi.

"…Aaaahhnnnnnnn….Scott….a-aku…..hhhhnnn…..mau….." erang Willie saat dirinya sudah mau klimaks keempat kalinya.

"Ba-baiklah Willie, a-aku juga mau klimaks." Jawab Scott.

"Ahhhhnnnn! SCOTTT"

"WILLIEEE….."

Teriakan itu membuat mereka melakukan klimaks bersamaan. Willie klimaks di perut Scott dan Scott klimaks di dalam Willie. Dan mulai saat itu juga Willie sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Scott. Walaupun mereka incest tetapi mereka tidak peduli. Scott membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Willie yang tersengal-sengal.

"Itu tadi hebat." Kata Scott sambil tersenyum.

"Hebat! Hebat katamu! Aku kesakitan dan tidak mungkin bisa berjalan besok. Bagaimana kalau aku sekolah nanti, dasar ka-"

CHUU~~

Ciuman Scott berhasil membungkam kecerewetan Willie. Dan Willie hanya ber-blushing-ria.

"Besok tinggal bilang saja bahwa kau sakit. Mengerti" Perintah Scott.

Willie hanya menganggukkan kepala, dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Scott.

"Aku mencintaimu, Scott." Aku Willie.

"Aku juga, Willie." Balas Scott.

Akhirnya mereka tidur dengan damai hingga esok paginya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omake.

Terlihatlah tiga orang yang berada dibalik semak dan melihat semua adegan itu. Mereka adalah Elizaveta, Kiku, dan Andhita.

"Wahh…Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan melakukan itu." Ucap Elizaveta senang.

"Informasimu bagus sekali Andhita. Kita jadi bisa mendapatkan ScotWal." Puji Kiku.

"Sama-sama Kiku." Balas Andhita senang. "Selain itu kita juga mendapatkan . hehehehehe."

"Iya, kau benar. Mari kita simpan berkas ini di klub kita." Ucap Elizaveta sangat senang.

Dan mereka bertiga segera bergegas untuk mengabdikan(?) temuan mereka.

Di kamar Scott (lagi)

Scott: Willie…ternyata kamu payah juga ya?

Willie : Apa maksudmu, hah?

Scott: Maksudku… coba kau dengar saja desahan Eire di kamar Irene. Mereka sudah melakukan itu sejak tadi. Artinya mereka melakukan beberapa ronde. Daripada kau Cuma satu ronde langsung ambruk.

Willie: itukan karena aku baru pertama kali. Kalau sudah melakukannya aku pasti bisa.

Scott: Tapi kau sudah melakukannya denganku kan, jadi bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan ronde kedua.

Willie: Eehh…Hmmppp-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End (beneran)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bagaimana minna-san lemonnya, masih kurang ya? Maaf deh author enggak terlalu bisa buat lemon. Mengenai Kirkland Brothers disini, aku enggak tahu dia OOC atau enggak. Aku belum tahu tentang karakter masing-masing. Juga mengenai Wales karakternya jadi aneh begitu.

Dan entah kenapa saya senang disini Wales menjadi uke hahahahahh~*diserudukdomba*

Pokoknya Review, saran, kritik silahkan. Dengan senang hati saya akan mendengarkan senpai-sanpai sekalian. Insya Allah saya akan membuat cerita yang terbaik. Padahal buat lemon tapi kata-katanya (sok) alim banget gue.

Pokoknya Review lho~*Bawa boneka voodoo*


End file.
